Brandon Stacy
|birthplace = Chesterfield, Virginia, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stand-in/Photo double; Featured Actor |characters = Klingon guard (deleted scene) }} Brandon Scott Stacy is an actor who worked on the first two rebooted . On , he worked as stand-in and photo double for actor Zachary Quinto and also filmed a scene as a Klingon guard which was not part of the final film. He then worked as stand-in and double for Quinto occasionally on the sequel . However, Stacy's first step into the Star Trek universe was as the villainous Betazoid Milo Surgant in the sixth and seventh season of the fan made series Star Trek: Hidden Frontier where he also met James Cawley for the first time. But his second involvement was the reason he was cast to double Quinto on the new films, his role as Spock in the fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages and Star Trek: Phase II. As a child, Stacy discovered the theater and prepared for his dream by study acting, dancing and classical training in voice and singing. He earned degrees in both Theater and Film from James Madison University. He had featured and supporting roles in the television series Passions (2004), Love, Inc. (2005), The King of Queens (2005), Joey (2005), The O.C. (2006, with Melinda Clarke and Michael Nouri), Weeds (2006, with Ron Canada and Andy Milder), and Help Me Help You (2006). He also performed in several stage plays and music videos for artists such as System Of A Down. Among his feature and independent film work are Muscle (2005), the horror film Dead Men Walking (2005, with Tad Atkinson), the drama Grace & Mercy (2006), the horror comedy Suffering Man's Charity (2007), as body double for in 's mystery thriller The Number 23 (2007, with Virginia Madsen, Ed Lauter, Rudolph Willrich, and alongside Kerry Hoyt), the short thriller Tangled Web (2008), the horror thriller Breathing Room (2008), and the comedy Spring Breakdown (2008, with Nicole Randall and stunt performers Boni Yanagisawa, Scott Workman, and Heidi Moneymaker). Further acting work includes the short comedy MyShadow (2011), the horror thriller Rabid Love (2011) on which he also worked as co-producer, the horror film The Penny Dreadful Picture Show (2013, with Jeffrey Combs and Sid Haig), the crime thriller American Girls (2013), the drama Guardian Angel (2014), and guest roles in episodes of NCIS: New Orleans (2014, starring Scott Bakula and Zoe McLellan) and American Horror Story (2014). More recently, Stacy worked on the science fiction reboot Terminator Genisys (2015, produced by David Ellison, Dana Goldberg and Paul Schwake through Bad Robot), the action film The Lost Girls (2015), the drama The Big Short (2016), the science fiction series Blade of Honor (2015, starring Tim Russ and produced by Ryan T. Husk), and on episodes of Zoo (2015, with Billy Burke and Wayne Péré) and Underground (2016). Stacy also guest starred in History Channel's remake of Roots (2016, with LeVar Burton). External links * BrandonStacy.net – official site * * * Brandon Stacy at ActorsAccess.com * Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Stand-ins